August 16, 1969 Max Yasgur's Farm, White Lake, NY
Quill (12:15pm - 12:45pm) "They Live the Life" "That's How I Eat" "Driftin'" "Waitin' for You" Country Joe McDonald (1:00pm - 1:30pm) "Janis" "Donovan's Reef" "Heartaches by the Number" "Ring of Fire" "Tennessee Stud" "Rockin' Round the World" "Flyin' High" "I Seen a Rocket" "The "Fish" Cheer/I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-to-Die Rag" Santana (2:00pm - 2:45pm) "Waiting" "Evil Ways" "You Just Don't Care" "Savor" Jingo "Persuasion" Soul Sacrifice "Fried Neckbones and Some Home Fries" John B. Sebastian (3:30pm - 3:55pm) "How Have You Been" "Rainbows All Over Your Blues" "I Had a Dream" "Darlin' Be Home Soon" "Younger Generation" Keef Hartley Band (4:45pm - 5:30pm) "Spanish Fly" "She's Gone" "Too Much Thinkin'" "Believe in You" "Rock Me Baby" "Sinnin' for You / Leaving Trunk / Just to Cry / Sinnin' for You" The Incredible String Band (6:00pm - 6:30pm) "Invocation" "The Letter" "Gather 'Round" "This Moment" "Come with Me" "When You Find Out Who You Are" Canned Heat (7:30pm - 8:30pm) "I'm Her Man" "Going Up the Country" "A Change Is Gonna Come / Leaving This Town" "Too Many Drivers at the Wheel" "I Know My Baby" "Woodstock Boogie" "On the Road Again" Mountain (9:00pm - 10:00pm) "Blood of the Sun" "Stormy Monday" "Theme for an Imaginary Western" "Long Red" "For Yasgur's Farm" (song was untitled at the time) "Beside the Sea" "Waiting to Take You Away" "Dreams of Milk and Honey / Guitar Solo" "Blind Man" "Dirty Shoes Blues" "Southbound Train" Grateful Dead (10:30pm - 12:05am) "St. Stephen" "Mama Tried" "Dark Star" "High Time" "Turn on Your Love Light" (set cut short after the stage amps overloaded) Creedence Clearwater Revival (12:30am - 1:20am) "Born on the Bayou" "Green River" "Ninety-Nine and a Half (Won't Do)" "Commotion" "Bootleg" "Bad Moon Rising" "Proud Mary" "I Put a Spell on You" "Night Time Is the Right Time" "Keep on Chooglin'" "Susie Q" Janis Joplin with The Kozmic Blues Band (2:00am - 3:00am) "Raise Your Hand" "As Good As You've Been to This World" "To Love Somebody" "Summertime" "Try (Just a Little Bit Harder)" "Kozmic Blues" "Can't Turn You Loose" "Work Me, Lord" "Piece of My Heart" "Ball 'n' Chain" Sly & the Family Stone (3:30am - 4:20am) "M'Lady" "Sing a Simple Song" "You Can Make It If You Try" "Everyday People" "Dance To The Music" "Music Lover" "I Want to Take You Higher" "I Want to Take You Higher" "Love City" "Stand!" The Who (5:00am - 6:05am) "Heaven and Hell" "I Can't Explain" "It's a Boy" "1921" "Amazing Journey" "Sparks" "Eyesight to the Blind" "Christmas" "Acid Queen" "Pinball Wizard" (followed by Abbie Hoffman incident) "Do You Think It's Alright?" "Fiddle About" "There's a Doctor" "Go to the Mirror" "Smash the Mirror" "I'm Free" "Tommy's Holiday Camp" "We're Not Gonna Take It" "See Me, Feel Me" "Summertime Blues" "Shakin' All Over" "My Generation" (shortened version) "Naked Eye" (instrumental finale only) Jefferson Airplane (8:00am - 9:40am) "The Other Side of This Life" "Somebody to Love" "3/5 of a Mile in 10 Seconds" "Won't You Try/Saturday Afternoon" "Eskimo Blue Day" "Plastic Fantastic Lover" "Wooden Ships" "Uncle Sam Blues" "Volunteers" "The Ballad of You and Me and Pooneil" "Come Back Baby" "White Rabbit" "The House at Pooneil Corners"